Dorr Children
Due to the amount of Dorr children, this page was created to ensure a better organization and neatness of the parents profiles. Children on this site will be all those fathered/adopted by Eben Dorr (2334). For more information on the parents, please refer to their personal profiles. All children bulleted under the "Children" heading are considered Eben's Grandchildren. If you are looking for a list of Dorr's children from current plots, see Dorr Children CP. Katal T'Kassus Tucker Dorr *'Born: '''November 10, 2376. *'Mother: Katal Dhaja. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Bijani, 1/4 Terran and 1/4 Romulan (Male). As the oldest child, Tucker Dorr, was conceived during a possession by the Pah-Wraiths, Katal was prompted to put the moves on Eben and succeeded. She became pregnant with Tucker, however, after encouragement from her husband, Marcus Wolfe, had an abortion. Wise to what Katal may do, Eben had secretly arranged for Tucker's fetus to be placed into an artificial incubator where he was grown to term. Tucker was also resentful of Katal's abandonment and Katal often shy away from her son in embarrassment of her decisions. It wasn't until 2399, when Katal was in a psychiatric hospital were they able to put their past behind them and make a stand to get better acquainted. Solis Brin Nerys Dorr *'Born: '''July 02, 2381. *'Mother: Solis Brin. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Bijani and 1/2 Bajoran (Female). As the second child, Nerys Dorr, was conceived during a time when Brin was infested with an alien known as a Yeerk, there was a plot to discredit the Kai. Brin's behaviour continued to get increasingly erratic and it involved her forming a sexual relationship with Eben. Soon enough, she conceived, but before Eben was able to propose to her, Brin accepted Siomane Polren's hand instead. Brin died in 2382 in current plots and Nerys was placed into a convent in hopes Eben could fix future knowledge of her life. In future plots, Nerys suffered a mental break down from the ending of her marriage and her father was critical in helping her recover - even despite their rocky relationship. Children: *Zavala Liu (2401) - She is 3/8 Cardassian, 1/4 Bajoran, 1/4 Bijani, 1/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan (Father: Hayden Liu). *Bohai Liu (2401-2403) - He is 3/8 Cardassian, 1/4 Bajoran, 1/4 Bijani, 1/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan (Father: Hayden Liu). Naryanna U'Zotti Indira Dorr *'Born: '''September 02, 2382. *'Mother: Naryanna U'Zotti. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Bijani and 1/2 Napean (Female). As their only biological child, Indira Munroe, is the one child to link the entire family together, she is Eben's favourite and the most prestigious after acceptance into Red Squad. Becoming famous through her brave acts and moments of ingenuity, Indira has made a name for herself as an officer. Children: *Cedric Frobisher (2401) - He is 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Bijani and 1/4 Napean (Father: Kennedy Frobisher). *Carsten Frobisher (2402) - He is 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Bijani and 1/4 Napean (Father: Kennedy Frobisher). Adopted-Children Jasmine-Lily Dorr *'Born: '''March 03, 2381. *'Mother: Naryanna U'Zotti. *'''Father: Deke Forsythe. *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Terran and 1/2 Napean (Female). As their only child, Jasmine Dorr, was originally born with the name Lily-Anne Dorr, her name was changed to Jasmine-Lily after Naryanna was left by her first husband. Jasmine is more known for her reckless behaviour and urges for adrenaline rushes, as well as her research in nanite technology leading to the Rubidium design for the Greenwood Energy Initiative. She was adopted by Eben in 2382. Children: *Jodelle Davenport (2400) - She is 3/4 Terran and 1/4 Napean (Father: Cord Davenport). *Aria Davenport (2404) - She is 3/4 Terran and 1/4 Napean (Father: Cord Davenport). Zuri Dorr *'Born: '''April 13, 2382. *'Mother: Naryanna U'Zotti. *'Father: '''Tavian Men'kala. *'Species (Gender): Napean (Female). The only child, Zuri Dorr, was the result of a kidnapping from the Napean government, Naryanna was held against her will before being brainwashed into providing her customary female to the people. One of three men were able to try, conceiving a daughter from the first before being rescued by Eben Dorr. Zuri has been diagnosed as a psychopath and estranged from the family. Children: *Skye Ro'tan (2407) - She is Napean (Father: Slovor Ro'tan). NOTE: In 2407, Naryanna took Skye from Indira who could no longer look after her on Zuri's behalf and adopted the child, making her Eben/Nary's granddaughter and step-daughter. Step-Children Honour Ron'ik *'Born: '''September 04, 2401. *'Mother: Naryanna U'Zotti. *'''Father: Ferran Ron'ik. *'Species (Gender): '''Napean (Female). As the first born, Honour Ron'ik, was conceived as a deal between her parents so her father could return to his home planet by contributing two pure Napean females to the population. Because he was exiled helping Naryanna's daughter Zuri, Naryanna volunteered to be the mother of his children. Eben has no role in her life. Grace Ron'ik *'Born: January 10, 2402. *'Mother: 'Naryanna U'Zotti. *'''Father: Ferran Ron'ik. *'''Species (Gender): '''Napean (Female). As the second born, Grace Ron'ik, was conceived as a deal between her parents so her father could return to his home planet by contributing two pure Napean females to the population. Because he was exiled helping Naryanna's daughter Zuri, Naryanna volunteered to be the mother of his children. Eben has no role in her life. Category:Character Lists